Shadow of the Truth
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: "Wake... Wake my prince... and come home... to me."
1. Chapter 1 Ice and Shadows

For the third night in a row I couldn't sleep. I stood on one of the many balconies just staring up at the starry sky in wonder. I didn't understand how it could be so. Maybe it was just me being paranoid... But that voice. That dream. No. He was gone. He was dead. He had been defeated. No more monsters. Maybe a stray monster here and there throughout the galaxy but nothing serious. I shifted my position slightly. I closed my eyes and tried to break the dream down into pieces. Taking it piece by piece just trying to understand really wasn't anything _to_break down though. Just those words. Those words sounding in my mind. The first night I couldn't make out any of the words but that voice was enough to wake me. The second night I could make out a few words but the rest just sounded like mumbles. The words drowning out almost like the speaker was getting farther away. The words that I still could remember were rise, come, and to. Tonight they were slightly clearer. It was saying something along the lines of wake up and go somewhere. To where? I didn't get that part. I woke up before the speaker could tell me. Though I was sure I didn't want to know if it was who I thought it was. That dream. Each time I swore I felt an icy grip of some sort on my mind if that made any sense at all. I shivered and watched as the sun's light finally started to make an appearance on the horizon. The sky turned a bluish grayish color at first which would brighten and turn a pinkish redish color. It would spread throughout the whole sky and just get brighter and brighter. It would go from the sky then it would cover the whole town until everything glowed, almost like it was on fire. It was really... pretty. I guess that was the upside for insomnia. Watching the sunrise. I sighed. Maybe I could sneak in a nap after sword and blade's training. With one last look at the rising sun I turned and walked to the field and up the little hill. I leaned against the fence and waited. Soon enough I could see the two in the distance, racing toward the hill that overlooked the field. They slowed a bit when they started hill. They stopped in front of me breathing hard. With a simple "start" they were at it. I watched as they sparred barking out any mistakes I saw and how to fix them. It was just a regular day for everyone else. I looked back up to the sky like I had done so recently since the first dream. My eye color turning to green whenever I did so. The clanging of the blades ceased which made me look back to the two swordsmen. My eye color fading back to it's original color.

"I didn't ask for you to stop." I said plainly.

The two seemed to be hesitating. Well I knew what was coming now.

"Um... We've noticed that.. well you've been acting... strangely." Sword said with multiple pauses.

"Is there maybe something... wrong?" Blade continued.

"It is none of your concern. Now continue." I answered.

They hesitated again but gave in quickly and went back to the match which I was grateful for. I yawned. Maybe I should just let them go early. I watched the two battle it out for a few more minutes before I decided to dismiss them. Shortest training session ever.

"That's enough." I stated getting their attention.

The two looked at me confused for a minute as they sheathed their swords.

"What? Really?" Blade questioned. "That's it?"

"You are dismissed." I said with a nod.

They looked at each other and with a bit more encouragement they started back down the hill with a few backward glances. I lowered myself to the ground and leaned against the fence again. I sat there for I don't know how long. I eventually let myself drift off... "Wake... Wake my prince... and come home... to me." So cold. I shivered in my sleep as he spoke. I jolted awake to a forceful strike on my shoulder. I looked over to see a ball rolling away from me and Tuff, Kirby, and some other kids further away.

"Could you throw the ball back?!" Tuff yelled.

Kirby added in his own excited poyo noise. I threw it back and watched them run off. I took in a shaky breath as I thought over those words that had sounded in my mind. They had sounded so clear. I heard every word. I swear I could hear his breathing. He had been breathing rather hard. He was weak? I leaned back against the fence and took a breath. What was I going to do? Ignoring the situation was not going to work out for much longer. I stood and started down the hill, going back to the castle. At about the midpoint of the hill I felt a sharp pain shooting through my skull. I held a hand to my head. I stumbled and ended up tumbling down the hill. Once I stopped I stayed on the ground. That sharp pain just refusing to fade. Once I blacked out the pain was replaced with that icy grip. That voice just echoing through my mind. I tried to focus on the other voices that seemed to appear in the background that were almost getting drown out by his voice.

"So what happened?"

Tiff? I questioned myself over the roar of his voice.

"I don't know. We came back around the hill and found him like this." Tuff explained as I heard Kirby give a concerned sounded poyo.

"Tokkori. Go find Sword and Blade." Tiff ordered.

I couldn't hear any responses or any sound for that matter besides the collage of sounds from him. The next thing I did hear was a concerned question from Blade.

"What happened to him?"

"We don't know. Tuff just found him like this." Tiff explained.

I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder and shake me.

"Sir? Meta Knight?... Blade. Do you think that this has something to do with his... strange behaviour? Sword questioned Blade seriously.

"Honestly. I wouldn't doubt it." Blade responded as the voice started to quiet.

"Strange behaviour?" Tiff questioned.

"Well at first he was... What's the word? Spacy. Then for the past few days he quit sleeping..." Blade explained. Not true. I slept a little bit at night.

"He was looking up at the sky a lot too." Sword added as the icy feeling on my mind faded.

"Well maybe-" Tiff started but stopped when I pushed myself up.

"Sir?" The two knights asked in unison.

"Are you ok?" Sword continued.

"I'm fine." I responded. I started back toward the castle like I was doing before.

"You were just unconscious-" Blade pressed.

"Just let the subject be." I interrupted.

The two knights followed me to and my eye color turned a solid green. Now what was I going to do about him and how was I going to do it without anyone figuring out the truth? Or at least as secretly as possible. We walked past the throne room where King Dedede was or had been trying to get the monster delivery system to work again. I had spent the rest of that day walking the halls and thinking about what I was going to do. The knights following like lost puppies. With no answers coming to me. Well that was a whole day wasted. I walked back to our living quarters with the two knights still tailing me. I sat down in one of the chairs my eye color still a solid green. The two knights stood there for a minute before starting a card game which they often looked up from, concern written on there faces. After a while Sword spoke up.

"Um... aren't you tired?"

"Hm? Me?" I asked looking up. My eye color reverting back to it's original as he nodded. "Sort of." I admitted with a sigh.

"... Then why don't you sleep?"

"I can't right now."

"How can you not? I haven't seen you sleep in days." Blade elaborated their point.

I couldn't answer his question without lying or the truth coming out so I just kept my mouth shut. After our miniature argument I gave in and lay in bed though I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. The only thing that would happen if I did sleep was the return of his voice invading my mind and his paralyzing icy grip. That was an experience that I'm sure no one wanted to have. I couldn't exactly kill their hope here though so maybe just laying down would calm them, put them at ease. It wasn't like I was going to go anywhere anyway. They even said that if anything were to happen while I slept like they expected me to they'd stay up take care of it. So I just played along with it. For now.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Black and White

Yet again I ended up not being able to sleep. Honestly I hadn't even tried tonight. There was really no reason to. I jumped down from the bed. The two knights looked up from there card game that they had started a while ago. I knew what was coming but I needed to walk. I needed to move.

"Don't you think that-" Sword started.

Screams of fear echoed through the halls outside of our quarters. Without a moments hesitation we were following the screams through the cold dark halls. We slid to a stop as we saw red eyes approach through the halls toward us. The creatures that the eyes belonged to were black furd and looked almost like coyotes. Their black bodies blended into the darkness and were difficult to see but their eyes. The red color cut through the darkness like a knife. They lifted their noses off of the ground and fixed their gazes on us. We drew our blades. The creatures dashed toward us fangs ready. We stood our ground against the attack. Blades and claws clanged together and striking flesh. The beasts yowled and growled. I jumped back when one of the creatures tried to sink its fangs into my wing that had been spread out defensively to a previous attack. I evaded by moving right when it lunged at me. I took the chance to finish it as it glided by. Sword and Blade had soon after finished the other and we continued on.

"You knew that this attack was coming." Blade accused. "You could've told us."

"I had a feeling that something was going to happen but I wasn't exactly sure what." I admitted fitting in the right words so that what I said would be true.

They usually came in packs of ten. So where were the other eight? We dashed down the halls and burst into Tiff and Tuff's families living quarters. Looks like we found the others. The family stood on the counter and table tops as the beasts swarmed the area. They turned their attention to us. Those piercing red eyes seeming to stare right through us. Move fast. Finish this quickly. Low growls erupted from their chests. They approached slowly spreading out as they did. Let's see. One, two, three, four, five. This wasn't all of them. The one on the far left lunged. Sword blocked the attack with his blade. A brief clanging sound followed by a scraping sound similar to nails on a chalkboard but not quite as it's fangs slid down the blade. I took the creatures moment of hesitation to strike it. It seemed to be debating on what to do next now that it's initial attack had been blocked. One down. Four to go. Three of the four beasts attacked taking their comrades death as an excuse to disobey their temporary alpha who growled angrily. I jumped the one that charged me and dug my blade into one of the two that had set their sight's on Sword like the first had. I moved to evade the claws of the retaliateing **(Or however that's spelt) **beast. It grazed my shoulder pad but luckily not flesh. The one that I had jumped slid to a stop and turned back to face it's enemy. It attacked again. I blocked it's claws a few times before I had my chance to hit it. It jumped back with a yelp but headed right back into the fight just as quickly. I glanced back hearing armor connect with the floor and Tiff yelling out Blades name. He was on his back with the temporary alpha on top of him. Pinned. It's claws digging into his shoulder. I dashed toward it Galaxia ready. My sword struck it's midpoint and easily went through. Blade pushed himself back up feeling where the claws had been and where a new wound had been placed. Ow. That looked like it hurt. Blood escaped from the wound. Nothing we could take care of right now. Sorry Blade. I watched as Sword finished off one with a blade stabbed into it's chest. Two more to go. Sword moved back as the two beasts advanced on him. I moved in blocking the attack that threatened to get through on his right. He nodded in thanks to the help as he took the one on the left. I got distracted and almost got hit when a scream came from another area of the castle. Shit. The last two beasts fell quickly. We turned our attention back to Blade.

"Can you take care of him while we go get the rest?" I asked Tiff and Tuff's family.

When they nodded we headed out. We ran through the halls straining to hear another anything that would direct us in the right direction.

"Meta Knight! Come and do your job for once!"

Bingo. We took a left. We made it to King Dedede's bedroom. Wow... Not so much of a bedroom anymore. The place was torn apart. Dedede was cowering in fear of the beast in a corner. One. The hell was the alpha? The single beast fell quickly and easily. Probably less than thirty seconds with the both of us slashing at it. We stood in front of a gasping Dedede for a moment then exited.

"Is that it?" Sword questioned probably thinking out loud.

"I don't think so... We still need to find the alpha."

Where could it be? It likes wide open areas. So it won't fight us in here if we do find it. We walked the halls searching. Where was it? Wait... Maybe just maybe. I sped up a little. Sword followed me to the throne room where the snow white beast waited. It was larger than the others we had fought just moments ago. It's fur seeming to glow and sparkle. It's white tail had a touch of orangish red at the tip. It's ebony colored claws left great rips in the carpet and the tapestry. I guess it got bored and wanted to have some fun too. It lay there almost with an expectant expression. It yawned showing off it's dagger like teeth as it stood. It's bushy tail whipped back and forth ready for a real fight. I gripped Swords arm since he wouldn't get it until it had already attacked and pulled him into a run.

"W-what are you doing?" Sword asked as I pulled him along.

"We can't fight it here. It would be suicide." I explained.

I could hear the alpha give chase as expected. That's a good boy. Heel. It's claws made many undesirable sounds as they scraped the marble floor. A few times it had reached out to snap us in it's jaws but we had turned a corner causing it to slide into a wall and the whole thing would just start again. Just one pack of these things, huh? You really think I'm that weak? Think again. We ran out into the courtyard near the fountain. The beast exited. It's gaze fixed on us. Those piercing red eyes flashed a brighter red if that was even possible for half a second.

"Look out!"

I tackled Sword to the ground. The spot where we had just been standing exploded. We stood.

"Keep moving. Never stop." I told him as I took my own advice.

The beast's eyes flashed again. Another area of the earth exploded. I ran toward it dodging the miniature but quick explosions. I leaped up to strike it's face with my blade. The alpha danced out of the way it's eyes flashing. Shit. I flew back hitting a tree before stopping and falling to the ground. I swatted the little flame that had caught onto my shoulder pad. I forced myself back up. That hurt.

"Are you-"

"Keep your eyes on the enemy." I interrupted.

The alpha's eyes flashed a few more times. It's gaze still locked on me. I evaded the attacks. The third one that I expected hit Sword to my surprise. Not bad but still, you bastard.

"Sword get up!" I yelled as another blast hit him.

Attack it. Draw it's attention away from him. I charged it. It looked to me and it's eyes flashed. I jumped and swung. My blade slashed it's muzzle as the explosion went off doing damage to both me and the alpha. Idiot could've blocked. Well his mistake helped me a bit so why complain? I hit the ground hard. I was daze for a second but got back up to see the alpha coming at me. Uh oh. It struck me knocking me back to the ground Galaxia struck out of my hand. I struck me a few more times for good measure before biting down on me right wing. It lifted me and calmly started walking back into the castle. It trotted down the hall not even slightly bothered by the fact that it's pack had been destroyed. I attempted to free myself but couldn't. When I tried all it did was bite down harder causing more pain and more blood loss. This was it wasn't it? What was I going to do now? I couldn't just let this happen. I tried again to get it's jaws to release my wing flinching when it bit down harder. Come on. Come on. Let go Kimba. Blood gushed out of the wound. I let my arms fell down limply. Losing too much blood... I was starting to get a little lightheaded. Forget it. There was nothing I could do here. I gave into the darkness as a last shot for some peace only to hear his voice again. When was this going to end?! ~~~~ We ran out to where we had heard all of the explosions. Since no more were sounding we expected that it would all be over now. We looked out onto the destroyed courtyard to see Kirby looking confused and Sword injured on the burnt grass. We ran to him.

"Sword? Sword what happened here?" Blade questioned.

"Th- that thing..." He gasped. "I-I-It's back... in the castle... with Meta Knight."

"Kirby." I stated.

Kirby gave his usual poyo and we headed back in leaving Blade to help Sword.

"Where do you think it went?" Tuff questioned.

"I don't know. Throne room maybe. Just keep running." I responded.

We ran through the halls following the claw marks on the floor to the suspected throne room. It was slowly approaching the monster delivery system but stopped when the door opened. The white beast set a glare on us. I gasped on seeing an unconscious Meta Knight in it's mouth. It tossed him to the side casually and got into a fighting stance. It beat Meta Knight so it had to be tough but where did it come from and what did it plan on doing with Meta Knight?

"Tiiiiff." Tuff whined.

I hesitated for a minute and Kirby jumped into action. Kirby stood in front of the beast with determination. It's red eyes flashed and before you could blink there was an explosion that sent Kirby flying. It's eyes flashed a few more times cause a barrage of explosions that caused Kirby to call out.

"Kirby!" We yelled out.

"Kirby!"

We turned to see Sword using Blade as a krutch. One of them threw a sword to Kirby.  
"Kirby inhale!" I called out to him.

Kirby sucked it in and transformed into sword Kirby. Kirby continued to fight the beast with new determination. Now that he had an ability maybe now he could defeat it. How do you dodge something that you can't see though? We made our way to the unconscious Meta Knight as the battle raged on. We ducked taking cover whenever needed. We examined the wound but looked back hearing another pained call from Kirby.

"Tiff the warpstar." Tuff reminded me.

"Right." I said nodding. "Kabu send the warpstar!"

Like expected the star came to the call. Kirby quickly hopped on.

"We need to get him out of here." Sword said in voice that was close to raspy.

"We need to get him to a hospital." I said pointing to the wound.

The two nodded. Another explosion. We looked to the struggling Kirby.

"How do you beat something that can form explosion from thin air?" Tuff asked.

"Keep moving Kirby! Never stop!" Sword advised repeating the information that Meta Knight had told him.

We watched the battle rage on for a minute before the two injured knights forced themselves up so they could get Meta Knight somewhere safe.

"Tuff go help them." I ordered as I watched them cautiously move toward the door.

With a nod Tuff went after them. I looked back toward the battle. Kirby zipped here and there evading the explosions and sneaking in a hit whenever possible. The white beast halted it's attacks. It's petrifying gaze getting set somewhere else. I followed it's gaze. Oh no no no. It charged.

"Sword, Blade, Tuff! Move!" I yelled out trying to warn them.

The creature lunged toward it's prey. Kirby swung his sword releasing a sword beam. I let out a sigh of relief when the creature was finished by the beam. Kirby jumped from the warpstar and followed Sword and Blade out along with Tuff like nothing had even happened. The sword dragging on the floor only destroying the carpet further.


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmare Come True

I walked the castle halls thinking. Last night those demon beasts came and attacked. The large white one had tried to take Meta Knight somewhere... Why? Sword and Blade had mentioned something about him acting strange. Did that attack have something to do with it. Whatever was going on I was going to get to the bottom of it. I walked through the mess of a courtyard and toward the little town that lay below the hill that the castle sat on. With my book in hand I headed to where all the other kids would play like usual. Just an average day for everyone demon beasts or not. ~~~~Shut up. Just shut up. I don't want to hear your voice anymore. You can't speak when you're dead so just shut the hell up. The icy grip on my mind slowly faded again as the voice just replayed the same message over and over again. I was sick of hearing it and if this wasn't enough to drive me insane nothing would. When I woke I saw a white ceiling. I was confused for a moment and thought of the past events hoping that things would make sense.

"Sir?"

I looked over to see Sword and Blade sitting beside me. They looked pretty beat up but then again I bet I didn't look so hot either... So I didn't get taken by that thing?

"...What happened?" I questioned.

"After that thing took you Kirby showed up."

"And Kirby took care of it." I finished.

They nodded.

"Did he really kill it or did it escape back to whatever hole it crawled out of?"

"Kirby killed it with a well aimed sword beam." Blade explained.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Sure that was gone but what else was he going to send my way and how did those creatures get here... Stupid question. They had to have come from that monster delivery system that Dedede was trying to fix the other day. I looked back over to the two knights. I studied them. Blade just had that shoulder wound and Sword... Well he had seen better days. He had really gotten hit hard. I examined my surroundings. A hospital huh? Galaxia sat on the table. I guess one of them found it in the courtyard. I pushed myself up cutting them off with a wave of my hand when they tried to protest.

"Tell me... Did anyone else get hurt from the attack?"

"Kirby got a little beat up fighting that white one. Otherwise everyone's fine." Sword answered.

Well that was good. My attention was drawn to the pain in my right wing. Kimba probably almost tore it off. The bastard. Oh well I guess I'll just have to live with it for now. Throwing off the covers I took Galaxia from the table and exited with an alarmed pair of knights soon following.

"Your injuries-!"

"The delivery system needs to be destroyed** now**." I Informed them.

I proceeded down the little dirt road followed by the two knights that were still trying to persuade me to rest even though I had pretty much quit listening.

"We can take care of it." Blade pressed.

"Yeah and **we** will make sure that King Dedede won't try rebuilding it again." Sword added.

"We could scatter the pieces."

"We could destroy the pieces."

"So?... SO?"

"Okay what's up with you lately? You don't sleep. You start acting weird. Then that attack happens which you admitted to be expecting and now-"

"Are you going to help me or give me a lecture?" I stated more than asked not even giving them a glance.

That quieted them down to my surprise. I was half expecting them to just keep rambling on and on and on about the topic. Not that I was complaining about the outcome or anything. I continued up the path to the castle but got stopped by Tiff for a second.

"You're up? Shouldn't you be-"

I walked by her with a 'probably' to answer her unfinished question. Tiff followed us. Great. I knew where this was going. Knowing her she probably fit most of the pieces together.

"Wait... About the creatures from last night.-"

"They were in fact demon beasts. They usually come in packs of ten and have no real abilities for Kirby to copy." I stated hoping to stall her enough for me to come up with a good answer for the up coming question that would be unavoidable no matter what. If it didn't come up now it would in no doubt come up later.

"I know that. What else would they have been. I wanted to ask about the white one. Sword said it took you."  
"And?" I urged her on.

What was I encouraging this conversation for?

"I've been thinking about the events that have happened in the last few days... Did those demon beasts maybe... come for you?" Tiff clarified.

"(Shit.) Why would they come for me?"

"That's what I want to know. Why would they?" Tiff pressed suspiciously craning her neck to get a look at my face.

"...You did say that you expected the attack last night." Sword pretty much repeated from earlier.

"So you knew about the attack before hand too?" Tiff questioned.

Thanks a lot Sword. Some loyal follower you are. Well he was loyal and so was Blade. Too loyal maybe? Yeah. It got kind of annoying at times but I guess at the same time it was kind of nice to know someone cared if you died or something.

"Why would demon beasts be after you? What's going on?" Tiff pressed much more forcefully when I said nothing.

"Something complicated." I responded.

"Like what?" Tiff continued to press.

I took some time to think. How was I going to respond to that? I sighed like I was giving in or something only hoping that it would be bought.

"I guess you could say that Nightmare and his lackeys came up with a new experiment back then which send hundreds to their graves. I'd probably be a good idea to keep Kirby out of N.M.E.'s sight before they decide to test it on him too."

The fuck was I talking about?

"Wh-what? Experiment? What type of experiment?" Tiff questioned sounding worried now.

Just roll with it. They're buying it. This is working. Sure lying is wrong but anything to keep things how they are. Now. Experiment. Experiment. Ah. Maybe this will be convincing. Knuckle Joe's father. It happened to him.

"You remember what happened to Knuckle Joe's father right? Well they turned several into demon beasts and even used their blood to create other demon beasts. Horrible process or so I've been told. With his copy ability they might choose Kirby as their new target soon." I concluded switching the focus back to Kirby. After all the only real way to distract Tiff was to say Kirby was in danger.

"That's.. That's.. Why would you hide this?!" Tiff demanded.

"I thought that I could take care of the situation before anything really bad happened and without causing panic or worry." I answered that actually truthful this time.

"You're in danger and you never told us?" Sword said in reaction to my words.

"You should have said something!" Tiff yelled. "This is a serious matter!"

I left the situation as it was and continued through the destroyed courtyard and soon into the halls. I stayed at a steady pace trying not to move my wing too much. Tiff followed us to the throne room for whatever reason. To make sure it got destroyed so Kirby would be safe? To keep Dedede away? Maybe. This was Tiff we're talking about. Whatever her reason it was responsible and level headed. We entered. I noticeably froze. Dedede had the screen pulled out and the delivery system ready while he was arguing with some man on the screen. But there. In the background was Him. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. It was so loud that I feared that he would hear it. Dedede turned to us.

"Dedede!" Tiff yelled though she didn't seem sure what to say next.

I saw the figure in the background move closer to the screen as Tiff and Dedede argued on. Move move move. Come on get away. If he sees you then he'll know where you are for sure. He'll know everything. He'll know that you betrayed him and then, then. My thoughts stopped as that familiar face came into view. He looked pretty beat up. Well Kirby did supposedly killed him, what seven months ago?

"Nightmare." Tiff said breathlessly. "No. You're dead."

Nightmare ignored her comment. His gaze traveling directly to me. I relaxed slightly in my mind when his expression didn't seem angry. My body however stayed frozen in place. His serious gaze that he had when he was fighting Kirby before wasn't there. It was much softer, but... what did that mean? The seconds that passed by seemed like an eternity. He seemed to be studying me as I did him or tried to. My gaze was locked onto his. He held his dimensional cape tightly against his body much like normally did but not now. My wing hurt too much to manage that.

"Meta..." Nightmare said softly.

**(Yep. 2 chapters in one day. i really had nothing better to do today. So any comments on what should happen next or what people think I'm doing wrong? If not sit back and enjoy whatever comes your way.)**


	4. Chapter 4 Shadow and the Endless Cycle

**Thought this chapter up in my math class on the 12th. Instead of taking notes I wrote this through math and the rest in science class. The teacher thought I was taking detailed notes to which I said "yeah totally! (You wish)" Great way to make chapters huh? I was listening to Map of Your Head, I Belong to You, and Thoughts of a Dying Atheist all by Muse. I am a softmore who likes Muse and things like that so deal with it. But sorry for being late but I just HAD to finish Falling into Disaster. Then I had tons of HW and I still have math to do yet. Question does it make me like weird if I develop bonds with my characters? Because I almost cried when I had to have Lance's own brother shoot him so that he wouldn't turn into one of them.**

Sword and Blade stepped in front of me defensively blocking me from his view which seemed to aggravate him. I was glad that they did that because now that his gaze was off of me I could finally have a bit of time to cure myself from the shock that overtook me. So he was alive. And he was sending me mental messages not from the dead but from the comfort of his own home. Though it may not seem like it that was a lot to take in."Kirby killed you. I saw it. H-how?" Tiff was still stunned by Nightmare's sudden appearance.

"Blade. We have to destroy the delivery system." Sword breathed to Blade who in turn nodded in obvious agreement.

"Where is this planet?" Nightmares voice questioned still trying to see past the two knights.

"This is Dreamland. To be more specific some place called Cappy town." The man on the screen replied.

Now what? He knew. Stay fight get dragged back and possibly die? Ditch the planet and go to another like last time I feared I would be found? That second option was out of the question. I could never just ditch the cappies like that. The other planet that was a different story. I took half a step back mostly on instinct as a smile spread across Nightmare's face.

"Send Shadow." Nightmare ordered.

"Yes sir."

"I'll be coming for you." Nightmare said just before the screen went black and the delivery system lit up like a firework.

Just before the screen blackened I caught something that I hoped that only I caught. Why? I guess that I was just paranoid about every little detail and how Tiff could easily piece things together given the time to think. Though what could That do? What could anyone get out of it? What I caught was that smile. Not a smirk. A smile. When the machine stopped a tall dark creature with no details rose up. Shadow... We rose our blades as Dedede watched the creature in wonder. It leaped into the shadow that swept across most of the room thus disappearing. Light. We needed light to get rid of the darkness to make it reappear. As long as it was in it's little or more like dynamically changing shadow world we couldn't hurt it... Unless... Uh where was Kirby when you needed him? Eating?

"Where did it go?" Tiff questioned looking around frantically.

"Quick! Turn on every light and stay out of darkened areas!" I ordered.

They did so while Dedede sat on his throne mumbling something about not paying for something that he didn't order. I glanced around once. Shadow would attack soon. Especially since it's shadow space was limited now. I'd have to show itself to go to a different location and this time we'd know where it was right away. Some dark matter flew out of one of the remaining darkened locations. Sword ducked to my relief. The dark orbs hit the wall behind him. The dark shadow like orbs disappeared like smoke. There you are Shadow. I was about to make a move when the dark mass shot out of it's darkened location and ducked into the hallway outside of the throne room. I took a peek outside of the room and backed up. Too much darkness. Shadow would cream us if we tried to fight it in that. Dedede just sat and watched like his lazy self.

"Shadow's getting away." Tiff said in alarm. "We need to go and get it before-."

"There is no way I'm going out there. It's too dark. We'd need some type of light source if we want to leave." I explained. "Or Kirby."

"Kirby?" Tiff questioned.

"If he could suck up the dark matter then he could enter the shadows and fight it." I elaborated.

"But that doesn't help our current situation." Blade pointed out.

"What about Nightmare?" Sword reminded.

"Oh right. Then there's that too." I said more to myself. "...We need to defeat Shadow before nightfall. So I guess a risk-"

I stopped as all of the lights went out.

"Looks like Shadow found the circuit breaker... Run." I said calmly.

We took off down the hall leaving King Dedede behind. Apparently he thought that he was safe from this thing. Big mistake there. He would learn that soon enough if we couldn't get rid of it in time. Nothing happened for a time as we raced to get out of the castle. Or a balcony. whichever came first. We just needed to get out into the sun so the thing would show itself. I slid to a stop hearing Blade call out in pain. Fast little sucker. We were really getting killed lately. I slashed at the orb of dark matter that came at me deflecting it to a wall.

"Tiff. Go get Kirby." I ordered.

With a nod she continued to dash on. Shadow rose quickly to slash at Sword before sinking back down even quicker. Sword blocked the attack but just barely and he almost fell back due to the weight of the attack and well the condition that he was currently in. He was really struggling. He wasn't fit to fight right now.

"Sword. Go and get out of here now." I ordered.

He looked at me. Confused? Thinking I was nuts? Probably. Blade dove out of the way of Shadows next attack, which just nicked his armor.

"You are in no condition to fight right now. Now go!" I elaborated before I deflected another few orbs as they came at me.

"Do you really expect me to just-" Sword started ducking as more of that dark matter flew at him. "ditch and not fight when Nightmare gets here?-"

"Sword you will do as I say! Now go before I toss you down the hall myself!"

"I won't. Not now." He said defiantly.

That idiot. I was looking out for Him. If he died here I would never forgive myself. I jumped back evading shadows attacks. Block jump block jump. The thing really wanted to see me bleed. At this rate we won't be able to last much longer. I scanned the area around us. Where are you going to attack this time Shadow? We took a few steps down the dark hall searching for any sign of it's next attack. Shadow rose and slashed at an unexpecting Blade. There. I drove my blade into the dynamically changing shape of the dark mass. It screeched a high pitched screech to the point where the other two knights had to cover their ears. Shadow sunk back down, my blade raking through it as it did so. Well good news was we wounded it. Sort of. Blade took a breath and we scanned the darkness once again. Come on Tiff. Hurry. More orbs of that dark matter were fired. My blade was ready to deflect them.

"Kirby! Inhale!" We heard Tiff call out.

The dark orbs were thrown off their course and into Kirby's awaiting mouth. About time. Kirby's body turned as black as Shadows. Shadow fired orbs of dark matter at Kirby. Kirby leaped out of the way and sunk into the darkness. Right into the world of shadows that Shadow called home. Shadow was about to be beaten right in it's own environment. This battle was all Kirby now. Tiff seemed a little stressed but I guess that was to be expected. We could neither hear nor see the battle. The stray orbs that flew out of the darkness was the only clue that let people know that there was a battle going on. About ten to twenty minutes later Kirby reemerged from the shadows quickly dropping the ability. He was a little beat up but otherwise he came back victorious. As the three came over to congratulate the little puff ball I strode off down the hall in search of the circuit breaker. It didn't take too long to find it. Just a little bit longer than I had hoped it would. I flipped all of the lights back on and started back up and soon back out of the castle. I looked up to the bright blue sky. The sun was warm and shining brilliantly. It felt nice to be in the light after that whole darkness attacking you thing. I thought for a moment... What... what was I forgetting? I looked back to the large castle which cast an even larger shadow that reached for the land below it. It made me shiver. A dark icy embrace that was very unwilling to let go. Brr. Was I sure that I wanted to renter? Ugh. I had to. Whatever I was forgetting... It was in there. I stood there for another minute and walked back in. Looks like I finally lost the two knights. Well that was on the upside right? Oh duh! The delivery machine. I had to destroy it. It had to be destroyed now before it was too late. Nightmare had already started to use it to his advantage by sending Shadow. Such a high ranking beast defeated by Kirby. A baby. Wonder what he thought of that. I picked up my pace as much as my wing would let me. I entered the throne room. Oh come on. Dedede still sat there but this time he had seemed to have agreed on something with the man that was on the screen.

"Just send it! Just send it!" Dedede cried out in his usual impatient rage.

The machine lit up again. Ugh. Couldn't I ever catch a break? Of course not. I was Meta Knight. Always have to be ready for a fight and on the top of my game no matter what. Right? I exited before he took notice of me. I dashed down the hall despite the painful protesting my wing gave me. I looked out onto the courtyard from one of the many balconies. There. Kirby was playing with Tuff like nothing had even happened. Tiff stood talking to Sword and Blade. They seemed to be discussing something of great importance. I leaped down without thinking wincing when I landed. Stupid move. They looked at me and I spoke before they could.

"We have a problem. Dedede ordered another beast already."

"What? What did he order?" Tiff questioned.

"Not sure. I left before I could see. Now I need Kirby to take care of whatever it is while I go for the machine. Sword, Blade. You both need to help Kirby with this."

The two nodded. As if on cue there was a blast and a creature about the size of a dog. It looked like a rabbit in many ways but it had tentacles coming from it's back. It's eyes were closed and it's ears were pricking to any sound even the sound of falling leaves. It had sparks of electricity coming off of it's fur. It's rather light colored fur was like a blurr as it dashed across the courtyard and leaped over the craters with some difficulty. It's claws tore into the already destroyed earth. It's claws were short but they were sharp. Good luck. I thought as I left them to fight the creature. I raced through the castle halls. I felt more pain in my wing as I ran and soon a warm liquid soaking the bandages that held the wing into place. Great. Just what I needed. More blood loss. All of this was just an endless cycle until he was finally stopped for good.

**Not my best work but the next will be better. So who wants Nightmare to come now? Those who want Nightmare Review NIGHTMARE26. Those who want something else to happen I'd be glad to hear it. Oh and Muse rules!**


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmare arrives

**Sorry for the wait. If you didn't catch it before I had a busted up arm and still do. Just not as bad. I Hate winter now enjoy.**

I kept my pace and slid a bit on my turns. I was soon entering the throne room. Dedede was gone, Finally. He probably went to watch the fight and cheer that monster on. Kind of sad that he had no life outside of trying to kill a baby. I quickly approached his 'throne'. I pressed a few buttons to make the machine appear. Alright. Time to wreck this sucker. I drew Galaxia. ~~ I watched the trio duck and dodge the creatures attacks with difficulty. And I thought that the white wolf thing was difficult. This one was just too fast. Sure it was blind but with those radar like ears it could hear everything. Every step they took every breath breathed. It could hear it. Everything. Its only real problems were the craters that the white wolf had left in the earth. It had fallen into it a few times and struggled to get out when it got stuck there. There was nothing that Kirby could do it. He had no abilities that he could copy from it. Well any that would be useful. We had tried spark Kirby but all that did was charge it and make it go faster not to mention heal it. This was was not going well but there had to be a way to beat it. Maybe they could use it's blindness to their advantage. It could hear everything but maybe the warp star would help. No it would hear the air getting cut by the star too wouldn't it. I looked up to the castle when I heard an explosion. Was that the delivery machine? I looked back to the fight that was taking place. Sword leaped back stealing a glance from me. He tossed his blade to the defenseless Kirby.

"Inhale Kirby!" I called out.

Kirby obeyed as usual. This was another sword Kirby fight. Hopefully this would work. Kirby slashed at it only to have it jump out of the way and... Right into one of the craters!

"Kirby hit it now!" I yelled getting excited.

He attacked the little creature who was still struggling to stand back up. Slash! The creature let out a call of pain. Kirby struck it a over and over and it called out desperately sending off useless sparks in attempt to get away. With one more powerful strike Kirby finished it.

"Looks like you were able to finish it."

Meta Knight was walking toward us. Kirby gave a happy poyo and gave Sword his blade back. Kirby was always so happy. He was hardly ever bothered by the troubles of the world. ~ I knew that this was going to happen. We all did but no one expected it to happen so fast. Took no time in getting here that's for sure. And and attack at 3:34am? Really? I ran across the rooftops slashing at the demon beasts at this level. I could see Kirby down below fighting and occasionally swapping abilities. This planet wouldn't have a chance if we didn't stop this now. But how could we? All of us were beaten up from previous battles and all of these demon beasts. Ugh. Our chances of winning weren't very high. I scanned the area quick. They're tormenting sheep now too? Just great. Add that to the list of problems. The mayor desperately swung his staff at the beasts threatening his sheep. I guess that was my cue. Using a flying demon beast as a stepping stone I leaped onto the next roof and soon I reached the field. I quickly finished off the weak beasts. Sure they were small and weak but a whole town filled with them plus more? That was annoying and destructive. Strength in numbers concept. Like zombies. With a quick thank you he ran off with his sheep. I looked to the large battleship looming over us like a dark cloud. What were we going to do now? All those beasts were coming from that ship. Now how to stop it. I guess there weren't that many options at the moment. I started running to the spot where the beasts were getting beamed down from slicing any beast that I encountered. I was almost to the spot. All these beasts were making it a whole lot more difficult than it needed to be. A gleam in the sky caught my eye. I slid to a stop. No. Not yet. Nightmares battleship landed. My first instinct was to run. Should I act on it? Probably. My body tensed as the hatch opened. Out walked the king of the Demon Beasts. Once the ship rose and got to an acceptable distance away he returned to his original height. He towered over everything else in the little town. Nightmare's gaze went directly to the little town and then to the castle. Well... At least he hadn't spotted me. Yet. He approached. The ground quaked. The screams of fear increased dramatically. I looked to Nightmare then back to the battleship then back to Nightmare. Hang on Kirby. Just hold out while I get rid of these little pests. ~~ No. He was here already?! How?! Nevermind. Now wasn't the time to think about that. Now was the time to act. Kirby seemed to have gotten the same idea. He now stood strongly on top of one of the houses just waiting Nightmares challenge to be voiced. But it didn't come. Nightmare halted and scanned the little town for who knows what what reason. His gaze going right over Kirby but held no interest. Kirby seemed just as confused as we were. He leaped down to us and we all rushed to the town entrance where the slowly walking Nightmare was heading. Nightmare was once again halted. This time by a little pink puffball with a serious attitude.

"A challenge?" Nightmare questioned. Kirby nodded vigorously. Nightmare smirked. "I don't have the time to play your silly games I'm afraid."

"Game?!" I demanded. "You're the one treating this like a game!"

Nightmare looked like he was going to say something to that but stopped. That smirk that was on his face slipped off leaving him with a serious and dark aura about him. I looked back. Sword and Blade.

"You two. Where is he?" Nightmare almost growled. Almost.

The two knights raised their swords. Kirby copied their fighting stances and their determination. Kirby soon after leaped up and attacked with the cutter on his hat only to be swatted away like a fly. Just as Nightmare started to advance one of the ships that beamed down Demon beasts crashed to the ground. Nightmare whipped around. His eyes narrowing as a second ship started to descend. ~~ I leaped out of the crashing ship just before it was about to hit the ground. I landed and turned to the crashing ship. This was going to take forever to clean up later. Now, on to the next ship. I stopped in mid run as a voice boomed. Not really yelling, just loud due to the size. Thar voice brought back memories... Looks like Kirby wasn't doing a good job at distracting him.

"Meta."

A shadow washing over me made me look up and see Nightmares hand coming coming down to catch me. He was way closer than I thought he was. I ran. I ran and dove evading each attempt. Well.. almost all. Next thing I knew his hand had closed around me sealing me in the darkness.

**Thanks for reading. Just made this up while doing my homework at 2 something to 6ish. Yeah posters suck but my mascot for my poster adds lots of popularity to them. Now down to business. Those who wish to see a softer side of Nightmare review SoftX12. Those who don't and want him to be his usual you're all useless to me self review RoughK74. I've got a start on the next chapter and I was going to make this chapter and the next a single chapter but you never know so why not give the viewers a chance to give the story some direction. Any complaints, concerns, or positive comments? No? Ok then. See ya later.**


	6. Chapter 6 Warpstar Troubles

**Here it is people. I got stuck at home watching my 13, and 8 year old brothers while my mom went on at date and they just left for their dads at almost four. So with my time I typed. Now here it is. My short but weird chapter.**

I-I was caught? He rose his fist and opened his hand. I guess he thought I was just going to stay there and listen to whatever he had to say. I didn't hesitate. I quickly leapt off his hand and just as quickly realizing my mistake. I had no choice now. This was going to be painful. I shot out my wings to evade falling back into his hand which was ready to stop my descent. The bandages that coated my wing ripped but they weren't the only thing. The wounds that I had on my right wing were once again letting the blood escape. At this rate it was never going to heal but impair my wing for life. I snapped my wings shut unable to handle the severe pain shooting through that one single wing. I landed pretty roughly on the ground.

"Your wing..."

No way. He- What? Why? How could he? I left and betrayed him. This didn't make any sense. I trained a kid and turned him into a true star warrior so he could kill him. Why was he-? My thoughts to run and escape had been halted. Now my mind was just trying to understand, not those words exactly but the tone in his voice, the emotion that was in it. It didn't make sense after what I had done.

"What happened to your wing?"

I said nothing. It was there again. That so easily detected worry, concern. That wasn't like him. He hid his emotions. He hardly ever showed any emotion and even then it wasn't too easy to detect.

"Meta... Who hurt you?"

I shifted my position a little. His voice... It was almost pleading. Pleading for an answer. For me to speak to him after all this time. Should I respond? I felt like I had to. I guess I owned him that after, you know trying to kill him.

"...All of those monsters you sent after me. That's what." I was very aware of how quiet my voice was. Like I was afraid he'd hear it. Maybe I was.

"They attacked you. Is that why?" His grew quieter like he was talking to himself.

He seemed to be thinking. About what? I could guess. Of course they attacked me. I'm the enemy. Why was I still standing here? Why was I not running? A moment of silence that was quickly interrupted but more approaching demons to which I instinctively raised my blade to. The wind blew.

"Kirby inhale!"

The demons that stood in my way were sucked into Kirbys endless vortex of a stomach. Using the ability that he had just gained he fired at Nightmare to no affect at all. All the attack did was get absorbed into his dimensional cape. How could he forget such an important fact but there was no room to complain. This distraction was just what I needed. I ran gripping both of the childrens arms. They needed to get away from Nightmare before he decided to use them as bait or use them as leverage. They put up no fights and just followed. With Nightmare's attention drawn to Kirby we had an easy escape. I peeked out from behind our hiding spot to gaze upon the battle that was now taking place. Kirby was getting pounded. I turned to Tiff.

"Kirby needs the warpstar."

"He can't use it right now..." Tuff replied looking down.

I stayed silent waiting for the reason why.

"It got damaged by one of those weird rider monsters that attacked the town." Tiff finished. "It's not working right now."

I looked back to the battle. Great. Kirby couldn't beat him without the warpstar. Any attempt without it was futile.

"Then our only chance is to hide and wait for the warpstar to recover and Kirby as well."

"How are we going to get Kirby away from Nightmare?" Tuff voiced.

To that I had no answer. I started back toward where the battle was taking place.

"Both of you stay here." I ordered. ~~~~

We watched as Meta Knight headed back the way we came. Didn't Nightmare say he was coming for Meta Knight? It wasn't long after that, that Sword and Blade ran up. They took a second to catch their breath.

"Wheres Meta Knight?" Blade panted.

"Well he went to go get Kirby away from Nightmare." I explained.

"But Nightmare said-"

"Yeah I was just thinking about that." I interrupted. "But we'd only get in the way if we tried to help."

"We can't just wait and do nothing."

"We have to wait..." I said hopelessly sitting down on a rock. ~~~~

Kirby cried out as he took another hard blow. He dropped to the ground but pushed himself up defiant enough not to stay down. He had definitely grown. Another hard strike sent him flying behind a large rock. I dashed toward him. Time for a disappearing act.

Kirby looked up to me with happiness even with how hurt he was. Innocence. Too bad it never lasted. I offered my hand and he took it without any hesitation. I hope that if, no once he found out the truth he'd see me the same way.

"Lets get out of here." I said simple to which he nodded.

I helped him up. When he tried to run to where Tiff and Tuff were hiding I stopped him. He gave me a confused look.

"You don't want to lead Nightmare to them do you?"

He shook his head.

I took his stub of a hand again and my other hand grasped my cape. For once I was hoping that he'd be too dense to figure it out. I whipped my cape around us. Concealing us in darkness. Concealing us in the shadows. Kirby gasped and hugged me. Frightened as expected. I lightly pushed him off and took his hand ready to lead him. We started walking. We heard a crash where Nightmare had attacked the spot that Kirby had fallen only to see nothing. We walked past as he scanned the area for Kirby. We were lucky and that was all. If he had suspected he would have been able to sharpen his vision and see us through the illusion. We silently headed toward Kabuu and where the warpstar was being held.

**Short I know but I had a chunk and I might as well publish it while I figure out the rest. Any ideas that they want to voice for this story would be appreciated. BrightDarkness-2013 out!**


	7. Chapter 7 Safe For Now But Now What?

"What happened to it!" I would have shouted in alarm but that wasn't me. So instead I calmly questioned Kabu. "How long will it take to recover?"

I took in the condition of the badly damaged star. About half of it was blown off. If someone said that it had gotten hit by a rocket then lit on fire I wouldn't have doubted it.

"To regain its shape, a day, to regain its power, that is up to its bearer."

Great. How long would it take before Nightmare grew bored of that small town and came to search and destroy Kabu and probably steal the warpstar? I guess that depended on whether he was occupied with something... Or someone. I looked to the exit and started out. I had to get those two kids here before I made any decisions.

"Stay here." I ordered the little puff ball before heading out.

I ran to where I had left the kids as the all too familiar pain in my wing came back with a vengeance. I could see them with the two knights waiting and watching. They watched as I approached and as expected the first thing that came out of Tiff's mouth was "Where's Kirby?"

"Come. Kirby waits."

They followed me back to Kabu at a quick pace.

"Kirby! Are you ok?" Tiff questioned looking over the injured Kirby who responded with his usual cheerful poyo sound.

"This stars really busted up." Tuff mentioned like it was the first time he saw it busted. Like he hadn't been a witness to its destruction. "When's it gonna repair itself?"

"A day or so." I answered his undirected question.

"A day or so? But what are we suppose to do about Nightmare until then?" Tiff asked with a worried look. No doubt she was worried about Kirby and their little town.

I didn't really have an answer to that. Either we had to be really, really lucky for Nightmare not to come looking or we needed to somehow keep him occupied until then. Both options were next impossible. Unless... Should I really risk it? Did I have a choice?

**Hey guys! Any ideas becuase I am totally stuck. I bet all of you if not most can guess what he's(Meta) thinking of doing but what should happen?**


	8. Chapter 8 Just Keep Walking

**1:38am. That's right I finished this at 1:38am nope now 1:39am. Great time to write, huh? Oh well Spring Break!**

The sky was starting to darken as clouds blocked out the sky. Nightmare had quickly and easily taken control of the castle and the little town. He was probably wandering about the castle in his search while his monsters did their own search. Soon enough we would be discovered but... How to prevent it? I slowly took to the little staircase and then out.

"Sir?"

"Stay." I commanded like they were dogs.

I walked out to a little ledge that was hidden by the trees and the rock ledges for the twentyth time now. Yep... Here they come. Sure they were far off but they would get here and that in itself was a problem. I turned and headed back.

"They are coming." I informed.

"Wha-? What do we do?" Tuff questioned casting a worried gaze to the highly damaged warpstar.

"Us? Nothing."

"Nothing?!" They all practically shouted.

"No one here has the strength to fight anymore-"

"But we can't just give up!" Tiff shouted.

"I didn't mean that."

"Then what Did you mean?"

"You'll see. Just wait here. I'll-... Just wait." I told them. I couldn't tell them that I'll be back because then I would most likely be lying. The chance of me coming back wasn't very high.

I exited quickly not waiting for any protests of any kind. First off. Get those monsters away from Kirby and the warpstar. I walked the path back. After all running wasn't going to do anything besides irritate my wing further. That and I was going to end up running anyway so why waste precious energy that I was going to need soon? The monsters walked, ran, the path at different speeds. The first one that came into clear view was a tiger looking thing. It stopped in its tracks upon seeing me. I kept walking. The creature let out a fierce growl before releasing a rather high pitched howl. I guess that was its 'I've found the enemy call' or 'I need back up' or something. Either way the creatures that were falling behind sped up. The tiger creature broke into a run once again. keep walking. Just keep walking. The threats drew closer as each second past. Keep walking. Wait for it. Be patient. Tick tick tick tick Now! The tiger beast leaped. I jumped. Run. Run now. I brought out my blade to prevent any more damage coming to me. I continued along the path and to the little town below. The beasts following as expected. So easily tricked. So easily lured but still major threats. I could feel my wing flaring up in pain again. Focus. One mistake could kill you but if was toward a just cause- no! Focus. Once in the town I jumped onto the rooftops to try and decrease the chances of me getting caught. Too bad for me a few of them followed while the others ran the empty streets. Now what? They hadn't reacted the way I was hoping they would. I ran along the tops of the houses wracking my brain for an idea, any idea that would get me out of this mess. I sure didn't want to die yet. This situation was definitely not good with a beast on my left, right, and behind. I was sure to get caught if I didn't do something. No. Dang it all. The cold roof tilings were not very welcoming. I had tripped and fallen at a time like this. No mistakes remember?! I tumbled painfully off the roof ready to hit the ground hard. Wham! I stayed there for a moment dazed. I unsteadily forced myself back up. The beasts closing in now. If I was going to die here I wasn't about to go down without a fight. I weakly raised my sword and settled into a battle stance. They all lunged. ~~~ The sound of the fierce howl echoed through the rocky area where the beasts had gone to search. The sound just barely loud enough to hit the little town and its castle. Did they find him or did they find that Star warrior? Either way I would get what I wanted. By interrogation or hopefully right away. I guess now I'd have to go out and investigate myself. ~~~ I backed up. A hand over the claw marks on my arm. How much more of this was I going to be able to take? At this rate it wouldn't be long before I fell and then... then they would be found. I had to stay standing. Just for a little while longer. Heh. That what I had been mentally telling myself through this whole losing battle. Just a little while longer. Just a bit longer. Stay standing for just a few more minutes. Sixty more seconds. Stay standing. Stay standing and fight. Fight. Fight... Fight... That little pep talk if you could even call it that had grown old pretty quick. I had no energy to fight anymore. My will to live dwindling away as each drop of blood few. My will to live... It was gone.

**Sooo? Bad? Decent? Good? Short I know but it's 1:40 am people and I needed to post something so you wouldn't hate me. Now any ideas? Complaints? No? Ok then enjoy whatever comes your way!**


	9. Chapter 9 Fade Away

I was in the control room of the ship. Me? I had dark green skin, purple-blue eyes, a green mask and my armor is golden and star-shaped. I wield a gold and silver sword with a red gem on the hilt. Just about anyone could name who I was off of that description. At least they use to be able to. But I was ok with that. As long as the galaxy was safe I was ok with being forgotten. It was kind of nice in a way but at the same time sad. Once so popular and one heck of a leader back in the day now just managing a crew of four counting myself to help with the clean up of any stray monsters that were running amok. Nice but sad. We were just about to go past the Popstar galaxy. At least all of them could have so peace and quiet. They deserved it. I looked over to the now beeping energy reader or as I called it our monster detector since there were no longer any Nightmare battleships. Could there be a monster hiding out in Dreamland? If so Kirby and MetaKnight could surely handle it on their own. But just to be safe I got up from my reclined position and walked over to look at it. These energy readings... They were so strong. This thing had to be busted. It was detecting a multitude of battleships and the number of monster readings just kept getting higher. Like they were being produced at an extreme rate. How could this be possible and- No. It couldn't be could it. He was destroyed by Kirby not too long ago. What was going on? I turned the ship around quickly making the ship jerk roughly in the process. A little too quick but it would get their attention without my having to call them. Soon enough I could hear them pretty much sprinting through the halls. The door opened.

"Sir Arthur?-"

I cut Dragato off with a wave of my hand. I turned to face them. Dragato's mask is diamond-shaped with visor shaped like sunglasses, he had yellow spikes coming out of his white shouldercuffs, His shoes are brown, he had an orange-red ponytail, and he carries a sword with a grayish purple handle. Falspar on the other hand had green skin, gray feet, a red mohawk, a V-shaped mask, and a similar cape to that ofMeta Knight. His armor is grayish, and he carries a sword like mine and Dragato's. Then there was Nonsurat. He had blue feet, has turquoise flesh with a white helmet with a cut-up mask, wears a red cape, and carried around an axe with a star on it, unlike the other two knights. Our little peacekeeping group now. I cleared my throat quick.

"We... have a problem." I started still having a hard time believing it. "It seems that Nightmare wasn't truly destroyed."

"What?!" They all practically shouted in disbelief. How could I blame them.

"... His energy readings have been picked up by the ship." I continued.

"So... Where is he supposedly?" Inquired Falspar cautiously like if he doubted Nightmares existence he materialize out of nowhere and attack him.

"Dreamland."

That seemed to catch their attention more so than the whole Nightmare's alive thing. It did make sense as to why he would go to Dreamland if he were to survive and that made the situation a whole lot more dire.

"D-... Dreamland? Could you be more specific." Nonsurant questioned I guess hoping like I had been that it wasn't where he thought it was.

"It is exactly where you would think it is."

"But how?! Kirby killed him didn't he?!"

"I guess it is possible. Since none of us waited around to see that he was truly destroyed this time... He could have just feigned his death in order to get us to leave. That would give him all the time he needed to regain his strength and as we all see now... Come up with a new plan of attack." I elaborated.

"If this is what we all think it is-" Dragato started. Man he couldn't finish one sentence today could he?

"Who cares?! We need to get there and help before we're too late. And we need to get there yesterday." Falspar interrupted.

He was right. Now we just had to hope we'd get there in time.

"But we may need back up ourselves."

* * *

I am sorry. Truly I am. I can no longer fight. I no longer had the strength nor the will to. I wonder. Was it peaceful? You were no longer bothered by the troubles of the world but... Where do you go when you die? Do all lost and forgotten souls go to the same place? To be forgotten... To be forgotten is worse than death and when you die people forget about you, so was it lonesome? Will I meet my fallen allies there?... No... Not me. Their souls had been pure. Did I even have a soul? Did I even truly exist? How do you prove that you exist?... Maybe... I don't exist. I was destined to be forgotten along with the rest of them. Destined to fade away. To fade into nothingness. Forever.

* * *

I paced back and forth while the two knights fidgeted. Tuff sat with Kirby. Both of them were staring at the Warpstar intently, like that would its repair process quicken. Where was he? Shouldn't he be back by now? It was just a few beasts, right? Surely he could handle it. Why would such a thing take so long?... No. He wouldn't. He couldn't have. Right? I relaxed but quickly tensed back up upon hearing some noises outside. There was the possibility that it could be a beast. The two knight seemed to have thought the same thing for they drew their blades.

"Looks like you guys could use some help."

I internally let out a sigh of relief. "Knuckle Joe, Sirica **(That's her name right?).** You scared me. What are you guys doing here? How'd you know?"

"Easy. We picked up a strong energy signal. Then the former GSA's confirmed the signal." Joe explained.

"Enough about how we got here. Tell us about the situation."

"Right. The Warpstar got damaged so Kirby can't fight him."

"Hm... That is a problem. What's the plan?" Joe commented.

"I guess we wait for the star to recover. There isn't much else we can do."


	10. Chapter 10 Blood and Loyalty

**I know but I couldn't decide. In the end I decided to start a Poll. If I can't choose Make the Readers choose. Perfect right? Should've thought of this a long time ago. Well this is waht I have. No forget to vote. It's in my profile if you have trouble.**

There really wasn't much we could do. We had to wait and protect the star but... How? If Nightmare decided to send some beasts out to search we'd be toast.

"Listen. I'll be back. I've got to tell the GSA guys what's going on. Don't die while I'm gone." Joe informed starting off again.

"I guess I'm stuck here then." Sirica said sitting down.

What do we do? Just wait? Meta Knight had still failed to return. I looked to the knights.

"Do you think..." I stopped.

I just couldn't ask them to go out there in that disaster mess and search for him. That would be suicide whether they came back with him or not. Meta Knight would be very... angry by the fact that they would dare come out with the situation they were in.

"What?" Blade asked, curious as to what my halted question was.

"Oh nothing. You'd get in trouble, wouldn't you?" I asked myself more than them.

"Ah..." Blade answered getting what I was going to ask.

The two knights stood. Everyone looked to them.

"What are you-" I started.

"It's too bad we don't care about the consequences." Sword nodded. "Can you protect them, Sirica?"

Sirica seemed a bit surprised by the question. Then she glared at them.

"Don't insult me. Of course I can, but where are you two going?"

The two knights started out. Blade stopped in the doorway. Blade met her intense and demanding gaze.

"To go find Meta Knight." Blade replied simply, but with as much determination as Sirica's stare.

"Do you doubt one you chose to follow?" Sirica raised an eyebrow in question.

There was silence for a few seconds. He seemed to be considering the question and how to answer.

"No, but we cannot just stand by and watch him be hurt. We must fight too."

**(Awwww! Blade!You so Loyal! (^_~)**

**(¯`v´¯)**

**.`·.¸.·´**

**¸.·´… ¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)**

**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸¸.·¨¯`·…)**

Blade exited and ran to catch up to Sword. Sirica sighed after watching the doorway for a few moments. He did have a point, didn't he? I guess all of this couldn't be helped. They were bound to run out there at some point. It had been pretty easy to see with all of their fidgeting. Kirby stood with a confident poyo.

"Oh no. You're not going out there too. You have to stay here." I commanded to which Kirby puffed out his cheeks like an angry child about to throw a tantrum.

He did however sit back down when Sirica stood to prevent anyone else from exiting. I guess that was that. At least those two... Persistently loyal knights were doing something. We couldn't do anything. We had to just sit and wait. Once the warpstar was repaired Kirby would save the day again and this time Nightmare would be destroyed for good. We'd make sure of it this time. We were useless right now. Tuff couldn't do anything. All I could do was call a star that couldn't even be used in its current state. Everyone else could fight, but Tuff and I couldn't. Wasn't there something we could do? Anything?

* * *

The two knights ran. Ran. Yes they ran. Everything was quiet besides the dull pounding of their feet hitting the earth. The scarred and beaten earth. No animals dared make a sound if any were there. They feared to give away their location. That is if there was any in the area anymore. They had all either cleared out or they had been killed. Any that were hiding were bound to be found out eventually by the beasts that infested the once peaceful place. Things had not been going well. Nothing had of late. They had no time at all to rest and heal. They were bound to fall soon. At this rate anyway. Something needed to happen. Something that would turn the tides to benefit them. Something. Anything would work. Heck even a slight rain to put out the fire demon beasts would have been highly appreciated at this moment. Sure Knuckle Joe, Sirica, and the few GSA soldiers were here now, but how much good would they be able to do against Nightmare and his uncountable amount of demon beasts? With Kirby and the warpstar down this battle was lost. They were fighting a losing battle and they knew it. But if there was anything Meta Knight had taught them it was to fight for the good of the galaxy and to never give up without a fight. Fight with honor until your last breath. There was also know your limits, but Meta Knight hadn't been paying much attention to that one of late. They guess for good reason since now was the time it seemed.

To fight to the end! Fight for a noble cause and protect the place that they had called home for so long!

The two slowed to a stop upon reaching the village. They hesitated. The town they had come to love was a mess. It hardly qualified for a town anymore. It was a Demos Nest now. Windows broken. The contents of the houses and stores were tossed into the street. The historical items Curio had taken so much pride in were shattered on the streets. The beasts ran wild. The two exchanged glances and a quick nod of agreement on their silent plan, they headed into the disaster area that was once Cappy town.

They ran the streets once by one. Never did they separate for it would be too easy, far too easy for the beast to prey on them if they dared split up and search alone. Their ears listening for even the slightest hint of a battle. Anything that would point them in the right direction. They noticed that it was much colder in the little town. Much colder and darker. It was probably the effect of the whole 'ghost town' loneliness feeling that was cast upon it the moment the Cappies seeked out shelter with the animals in the forests and anywhere else they could hide. It was so depressing now. Very depressing and dangerous in the once peaceful town. Sword slid to a stop in front of Blade causing Blade to run into him. Sword however didn't seem to notice the sudden impact.

"Wh-what is it?" Blade asked still a bit dazed.

Blade took a couple of steps around his silent friend to look down the ominous street. Blade stifled a gasp. That was definitely not good. But this meant that they were closer now, right? The blood on the street was still fresh by the look of it. They started walking slowly, but quickly picked up their pace. It wasn't about to end here. They scanned the following streets for any sign of the fight. Any clue that the fight had gone one direction or the other. Anything. Anything at all. There! They followed the street. A highly wounded beast. A rather large one One with multiple wounds. It panted as desperately licked at its wounds from its position. It seemed to be unable to move without severe pain and just let them pass without even trying to stop them. Just licking away like any wounded animal. No no no! More blood! Not good! Not good! Blood was never good! Hang on! Hang on! They slowed for a half a second to be sure they had actually hear what they thought they did. Then they picked up speed once again. The growls. The sound of the struggle. Slow paced as it seemed then fast then slow. Multiple enemies fighting and hunting their prey. Not what they were looking for. Who cared about the sheep? Well the mayor might, but not them. They started running again. Where?! Where?! WHERE?! They then stopped dead in their tracks. No. The sight horrified them. No. They couldn't be too late. No. No! Please no...


	11. Chapter 11 Loyalty Kills

No he couldn't be! They let out the breath that they hadn't even known that they had been holding when they saw him move. Painfully attempting to push himself back up as the beasts continued to growl threateningly. He was covered in blood from the new wounds that were freshly painted on his beaten and bruised flesh. It took them a minute to recover from their shock. Only when his attempt to stand was a failure did they rush to help him. The beasts lunged.

* * *

This was it. This was the end that I had been fighting so hard to prevent. In the end it was inevitable. I was bound to die here. I brought this on myself. I had the chance to flee and I chose to stay. How could I even consider fleeing an option? Not here. Not this planet. Not this town. This place I would protect until my last breath and it seemed that my last breath was near. I nearly yelped at the pain that was now coursing through my body as I attempted to push myself back up. My muscles gave out on me, causing me to fall to the cold and bloodied pavement. The pavement that was stained with my own blood. The growling beasts lunged. I could hear their claws rake the pavement, making a rather annoying sound. This was it. The end of the line. I closed my eyes tightly as memories of the town flashed in my mind. I wanted that to be my final thought before I would fall to the hands of the beasts. I waited. I was greatly surprised when instead of more pain rushing through me I heard the sound of claws on steel. I struggled to look up to my saviors. I blinked trying to hide my surprise when I saw the two knights standing there. Their backs to me. Blades raised defensively toward the beasts that seemed just as surprised that their attacks had been blocked.

These two were standing there in front of me even after I ordered them to stay and wait. They were protecting me from the beasts even though I had practically threatened them. More of that loyalty that I didn't even feel that I had earned. It didn't make any sense in my mind. They would put their lives on the line like this. No. This wouldn't happen. It wouldn't happen. Not here. Not now. Not ever. Not if I could help it. They would not die for me. Sure it sounds stupid. Let them fight, right? But they were already wounded from creatures that were sent here for a reason I still would rather not admit and it hurt to see them fight for me like this. In the condition that they were in. I took in a slow breath as I willed myself to speak. Trying to sound like I still had some strength left in me.

"I thought I told you two to stay with the others." I mentally cursed the weakness in my voice. How was I suppose to convince them if I couldn't even convince myself?

"Please forgive us, but we couldn't just wait and let you be killed." One of them spoke, but I was a bit too… disoriented I guess you could say to actually tell who said it.

"Besides we had some back up come along." I could practically hear the smile in their voice. "They're safe."

They were safe? That was good, but that didn't exactly define the state of the two idiots in front of me. They were definitely not safe and that in in itself scraped the whole goal of what I did. To keep them all alive and safe, but no they had to show up didn't they? The beasts started to move in like before. Looking for an opening I'd assume. I had to stand. I had to fight. I Had to, but I couldn't. I couldn't stand up. No matter what I tried I couldn't stand up anymore.

"Just stay down. We've got this."

No! No they didn't! They wouldn't understand until they were half dead! The beasts attacked and just like that I felt useless. I couldn't do anything to help them. They would get killed in the end. These beasts weren't ordinary. They were strong and they had a better chance of getting killed. Not the other way around. Yet I couldn't do anything. Just watch the two struggle to fight them. Struggle to stay alive and protect me at the same time. No they couldn't do this! Was I… Was I panicking? No I couldn't. Not now. Panicking got you killed, but they couldn't just-!

"No! You idiots! Run! You're going to get yourselves killed!"

The desperation in my voice was so clear, but I didn't care. They couldn't just do this. They couldn't throw their lives away now. They had so much to live for. They couldn't just die here.

"Yeah we could die, but we have to try. 'Never give up without a fight' remember?"

Oh wow they were using my own words against me. Now this situation was almost unbearable. If this situation was frustrating enough before it sure was now.

"That doesn't matter now!" Did I seriously just say that? It seems that I did. "How can you expect to protect this planet let alone this town if you die now?!"

"What about you?!"

Me? What about me?

"If staying alive is the key then how do you explain this?! Going out alone and almost getting killed?!"

Oh. I had my reasons. Reasons that I rather not voice to them. I stayed silent and they seemed to have a triumphant air about them for a second before the next beast lunged. I flinched in a very out of character way at the sound of the claws on metal. Come on! Stand up! You have to! They'll die! Get up! Get up now! I placed my free hand on the cold bloodied ground in a heavy, exasperated, drained way. I almost let an even more out of character whimper as my muscles strained to push myself up.

"Stay down!" One of them cried as the sound of claws scraping against metal sounded. "You can't fight like that anymore!"

I… I couldn't do it. What happened in that short time? That I would be left like this. Being defeated by pain and resorting to practically begging the two to ditch me and stay alive. I was going to die and they were going to get dragged down with me. This was the end of all of our lives. Those persistent knights were too loyal for their own good. I had to do something. Something had to be enough to convince them. There had to be something that I could say that would get them to ditch me.

"You can't die for me!" Come on think. Say something. "You can't just-! We'll all die if you stay! If you run you'll at least live!" Horrible argument but it was something. All I could think of at the moment really. The two just continued to fight like they hadn't heard me. Idiots… I have to.

"Letting me die would be better for this world…" I sighed heavily. More of that crushing silence. Outside the fight anyway. "Nightmare would have no reason to be here if I was would solve the problem."

"So? It would 'solve the problem' if we had just let that thing take you before too. You think that we're just going to ditch you after all you've done for us-"

"I'm Not who you think I am!"

That seemed to stop them for a second. However they seemed to just ignore it like before. For the love of- What did I have to say that would get them to just leave?! They were going to die and it was going to be all my fault. All of my muscles tensed painfully. No. Run! This is your chance! The two were confused. It was obvious though they had helmets to cover their faces. Anyone would be confused really. The sound of a whistle and then the attacking beasts stopping their attacks. The two looked back. They tensed like they were preparing to get hit or something. A mixture of fear and rage shown in their body language. That was how I knew. It was either a tough beast that cast its cold shadow over me or him. Either way we were all screwed. Them more than me however. That I knew. I didn't even try to look back. I knew I couldn't and I knew that if I did I wouldn't like what I saw anyway. So I just held my breath with some hope that it wasn't what I thought it was. WHO I thought it was.

"No. What is he doing here?" I could barely hear the question. That confirmed my fear and crushed any hope I had then.


End file.
